


Snapshot

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I don't know what to tag this., Inspired by picture from tumblr, M/M, but since there never been any follow up..., it was supposed to be a taste of a mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: A scribble from the mafia Au I never did.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is what I call 'The most shameful thing to happen to me in this knb fandom' As this was supposed to be a little interlude from my Gang Road Joker Au (a mafia au inspired by a list of characters I made from that Gang road game on my tumblr), aaand that never happened. Despite having written quite a lot about that already. But the parts are scattered in various notbooks, drives and on my phone note that it made me stall and stall and stall to track down everything... anyways. Yeah. Very very very sad for me not to be able to release something I was very excited about. It was supposed to be big & dramatic & nasty. Turned out to be just a shame. (I don't even know what to put on title and summary lol...)

<https://66.media.tumblr.com/28fdf217957ddcf25bd6dee975d2f10a/tumblr_mlikc3GUen1rl8a7uo1_500.jpg>

“Hold on,” Aomine said as he pulled first from the embrace.The blond model thought he needed air until he saw the scowl marring the tan man’s forehead which had no business with to do with what they were just engaging in. So he questioned, eyes heavy lidded behind his designer shades,

“What is it?”

Aomine kept facing the other side of the road, pinning a alley spot in-between two shops with his piercing blue eyes. he didn’t face the man still in his arms when he said “I think I saw a flash.”

Kise sobered his aroused, muzzy-laced gaze and albeit with an internal sigh to himself at the impromptu cut in his fun, replied, “Oh. You’re sure?”

“Yeah, think it came from that alley over there,” the slightly taller man grit angrily. 

Kise rotated his head subtely to his left, to see if he could catch sight of something, too, but spotted nothing in particular. Although the alley was pretty far and dark and Aomine himself had some unique reflexes that his lover had to deeply focus to pare with. And it made for the best of shows when they clashed. Nobody liked to miss watching Kise and Aomine when they had a one-on-one, be it in the arenas, warehouses or in plain sight in the streets of Tokyo.

“You think someone took a picture?”

“Yeah.” Aomine was still holding him, and it was still a soft grip but Kise was feeling the urge in his lover to bolt like lighting toward the direction he was glaring down. 

Kise held him tighter.

“You saw them?”

“No, but I’m sure I felt a flash our way.”

“A flash from across the street, must be a professional device, some paparazzi maybe.”

Aomine growled. “Stay here.”

Kise was quick on his toes. “No, you stay here!” he counter-said by grabbing Aomine’s coat tighter. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m practically all covered up with my sunglasses and beanie, plus this huge-ass coat. So even if someone did snap a picture, it’ll only look like the uprising _Aomine Daiki_ kissing some indistinct figure in the thoroughfare,” he said, punctuating with a purr meant to mollify the Tōō leader.

It was true that after Aomine made his territory claimed and known, it opened him up to the same world of notoriety and back-fence talk celeberities were subjugated to. So it could have been someone who was out tracking his whereabouts for some opposer or angries. But Kise’s presence made him wary of the risk being a real star-hunting paparazzi who ‘believe’ had identified the famous model Kise Ryōta and is about to make sweet, stalking money off the scandal such a rumor would fire up.

On the other hand, being the newfangled face in the Yakuza world, he oughtn’t to make show of any chinks in his armor such as a childhood lover. He already knew how those bastards made use of such soft spots and the Tōō leader wasn’t about to give some sorry bastard the opportunity to play mind games or lead him by the nose using Kise. and the latter, too, was still entretaining his modeling career more than his partakings in the gangs or the intricate Yakuza affairs being unalterably one of the unfamous Generation of Miracles raised by the notorious Akashi Seijurō. For those reasons, they both couldn’t jeopardy their relationship getting out to any kind of source. 

Aomine looked prolongedly into pools of his favorite brand of whiskey. He raised a hand and lifted the shades up on the comely nose so no amber liquid was visible anymore and fixed a few golden strands back inside the black beanie. “Fine. Let’s just get the fuck outta here.”

Kise bit his lips, and with the portrait of a horny house cat, said “Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
